1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved fishing device and more particularly pertains to allowing fish to be hooked when the second jaw is caused to rotate toward the first jaw when the lever in which the line is attached is rotated outwardly by the fish biting the bait, and further increasing the likelihood of hooking a fish when the fishing device is attached to a standard fishing rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of hooking fish when the device is used on a fishing pole are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,617 to Parent discloses a hook setting device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,331 to Whetstone discloses a fishhook setting trigger. U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,905 to Webb discloses a fish hook embedding device. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,475,408 to Reed discloses a fishing tackle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an improved fishing device that has a first and second jaw that is expanded by a swing-arm and can be retracted by a lever pushing a rod against a projection of the swing-arm to release the arm and setting the hook into the fish by pulling the fishing line tight.
In this respect, the improved fishing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing fish to be hooked when the second jaw is caused to rotate toward the first jaw when the lever in which the line is attached is rotated outward by the fish biting the bait, and further increasing the likelihood of hooking a fish when the fishing device is attached to a standard fishing rod.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved fishing device which can be used for allowing fish to be hooked when the second jaw is caused to rotate toward the first jaw when the lever in which the line is attached is rotated outward by the fish biting the bait, and further increasing the likelihood of hooking a fish when the fishing device is attached to a standard fishing rod. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.